50 feet high
by BeyondTheBirthdayParty
Summary: Prussia and Canada decide to go skiing after they meet. On the last run of the day they become trapped on the ski lift. The dark is closing and it's getting colder and colder. How will they save themselves? Sequel to  "Memories need Cleaning Too"
1. Chapter 1

Matthew adjusted the goggles on his face. He sat on a bench, doing up his boots. He stepped into his skies with a satisfying click. Behind him, Gilbert stretched in the bright sun as he shuffled towards Matthew, snowboard strapped onto one foot.

"Ready Matthew?" Gilbert grinned, white hair flattened against his head by a silver helmet. He put his gloved hands in the pockets of his blue jacket and jerked his head towards the ski lift.

"One second Gilbert." Matthew zipped up his red coat and slipped on his mittens. He started sliding over the smooth snow.

The pair made their way towards the ski lift. Matthew smiled softly to himself. It was just yesterday that he had met Gilbert and today it was like they were best friends. Sure he was loud and plenty obnoxious, but he was patient and appreciated that Gilbert recognised him immediately when they met in front of the slope.

They made their way onto the chairs, sitting next to each other. Gilbert smirked at Matthew as he started swinging back and forth.

"Eek!" Matthew gripped the bars tighter as the chair swung precariously back and forth.

"Afraid Matthew?" Gilbert smirked, but stopped when he saw the panicked look on his friend's face. "Don't worry. The awesome me will safe you from falling!"

Matthew looked down at the ground, it was a far way down. Gilbert had insisted on going on the highest slope there was. Matthew was a great skier, but the rough rocks were sometimes difficult to traverse.

When they reached the top of the slope, the air was incredibly cold. Matthew didn't wear a helmet, but he did wear a think woolen toque which he pulled lover over his ears. They were above the tree line now, and all around him the landscape was smooth white snow.

"Hey Matthew, Lets try the triple black diamond!" Gilbert pointed eagerly at a sign saying "Death Sentence" which pointed to a hill covered in trees and rocks.

"Well, it is a warm up run."

"What about a black diamond." Gilbert gestured to a sign "Hospital Ticket" Where the drop off angle was steeper than Matthew could see.

"Lets try a blue first, just to start off." Matthew moved closer to a sign stating "Eagle's Flight" It seemed much less dangerous.

"Okay fine, It could give me a chance to do some flips!" Gilbert started off down the hill. Matthew followed quickly behind.

When skiing, Matthew found it best to take it a bit slow and swerve down the hills. He quickly discovered that Gilbert was a "Bomber." He would shoot down the hills as fast as he could.

Matthew could feel the wind rushing past him as he tried to keep up with his friend. He felt exhilarated by the speed. He was normally a very passive person, but when it came to sports there was just something inside of him that loved the adrenaline.

As he speed down the hill, Matthew noticed a blue lump on the ground. In a panic, Matthew stopped, he shook Gilbert's shoulder anxiously.

"Hey, hey Gilbert! Are you okay!" Gilbert sat up groggily.

"Hey what do you know, the helmet works!" GIlbert pushed himself back up.

"How long have you snowboarded for?" Canada asked cautiously as he watched Gilbert wobble on his board.

"Umm, I've tried it twice before. It was fun!" Gilbert gave the nation a thumbs up. "I wrote it down in my diary too."

"What? So you don't know what you're doing...at all?"

"Hey, the awesome me isn't ignorant. Just inexperienced." Gilbert crossed his arms indignantly.

"Okay then, do you want me to teach you how to snowboard?" Matthew started down the slope. "Try swerving from side to side like this."

He gracefully moved lack and forth in large swoops, like he was guided by a painter. Gilbert followed clumsily behind.

By the end of the day, Gilbert was a much better, or safer snowboarder. They had only stopped for lunch where Gilbert tried Canadian food. Not that it was especially healthy, but it was delicious.

Gilbert sat on a snow covered picnic bench as Matthew brought over a tray of food.

"What's that?" Gilbert looked warily at the tray which contained two hamburgers and two boxes of fries. Fries covered in brown sauce and little white bits.

"Burgers and poutine." Matthew pulled off his gloves and picked up his burger, taking a big bite.

"What is a Poo-Teen" Gilbert picked up a french fry and eyeballed it suspiciously.

"French fries with gravy and cheese, try it." Matthew picked up his fork and speared a few fries, offering them to Gilbert.

Gilbert took the offered fork and chewed on the fries. "Hey, this food is awesome! Is this what Canadian food tastes like?"

"It's pretty good, you can try a beaver tail for desert." Matthew casually reached for some more fries, not noticing the stunned look on Gilbert's face.

"You eat your national animal!"

* * *

The sun was starting to set and Matthew was starting to get tired. Gilbet was practically pulling at Matthew's sleeve.

"Just one more, please? Then we can leave!"

"Well, I guess if it's just one more."

When they reached the ski lift there was nobody there but the chairs were still running. They got onto the chairs and started their way up the steep slope. The air was so much colder now that the sun was setting. A fierce wind was blowing, chilling the pair to the core.

Suddenly there was a screeching noise and the chair shuddered to a halt, in the middle of the track. There was a silence as the chair swung back and forth. Then all the lights went off.

"Gilbert?" Matthew tapped Gilbert on the shoulder.

"It's fine Matthew. They probably just had a black out. The lift should start up again soon. Gilbert gripped and ungripped the safety bar in front of him, drumming his fingers on it impatiently. Be patient, right.

The minutes passed and Matthew nervously looked at his watch. Fifteen minutes had passed and he could feel the cold wrap around his body through his coat.

"Hey!" GIlbert shouted, "Anyone there!" GIlbert huffed in annoyance and slowly reached down to grab the snowboard dangling from his right foot. As he tried to grab it, his hands slipped and the board plunged down.

"Damn" Gilbert cursed. Matthew watched with wide eyes as it plunged down, down. They were probably around fifty meters up. They watched as the board bounced as it hit the snow, coming to rest a couple feet away.

"I'm going to drop my skis too." Matthew grabbed the back of the chair to steady himself while he reached forward to release the skis from his boots. They both fell down, but this time they hit trees that sat along the side of the trail below.

"It's too high up to jump." Gilbert remarked, looking around to see that the nearest post with a maintenance ladder was several meters away, far enough to risk climbing on the cable?

"So Matthew...what do we do now?"

* * *

Author's Note- So here's the sequel. Are you enjoying it? Thanks for following me to this story, and if you didn't then check out the prequel. "Memories need Cleaning too."


	2. Chapter 2

The wind blew through the trees. The only lights came from far below the ski hill in the village. The empty ski chairs swung back and forth in the cold wind. All except one one chair that was occupied by two men, Gilbert and Matthew.

Matthew sat nervously in his chair, knees tucked up to his chest. He rubbed his hands together, his coat zipped up to his nose and hat tugged far over his ears. Matthew glanced at his watch. The time was ten at night, so they had been trapped there for an hour.

Gilbert sat in the chair, his legs swinging back and forth, back and forth. He drummed his fingers on the safety bar, practically shaking with movement. He was feeling restless. He had been shouting for help earlier but now it seemed hopeless. His throat felt raw from yelling in the cold and he could feel an intense tingling in his hands and feet.

"Hey Matthew, how are you holding up." Gilbert turned to his friend, shaking his shoulder gently.

"I'm fine." came the other's muffled reply.

Gilbert frowned. "You were just so still. I was worried that you weren't feeling well."

"I'm fine, just thinking." Matthew turned his head to look at Gilbert's behavior."Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," GIlbert quickly nodded, rubbing his hands. "Just feeling a bit cold."

"Would you like to wear my gloves?" Matthew began to pull off his thick woolen mittens. He noticed the hesitation in Gilbert's eyes and he smiled. "I'm a northern country. I'm used to the cold."

"Thanks." Gilbert pulled the gloves on over top of his own thin gloves and sighed in contentment, closing his eyes. Matthew looked down and shoved his whitening fingers into the pockets of his coat. "Hey, I was wondering. Why don't you speak up?"

"Umm, would you like me to call for help as well? I can if you want." Matthew sat up straighter.

"No, I don't mean like that. Why don't you speak up during world meetings?" Gilbert leaned back and rubbed his hands together.

"I do speak up. I've just found that people don't like to listen to me." Matthew fidgeted in his seat, feeling his back getting numb. "It's just always been like that. I guess growing up with Alfred didn't help. He was always so loud that guess I just decided it wasn't worth speaking up." I did have some people who would listen to me though.

* * *

Matthew looked around nervously. He had Kumajiro pressed to his chest with one arm, Alfred grabbing the other. "Hey, where are you going Alfred?"

"Come on Matthew you baby, we're going to meet my friends!" Alfred ran through the field, his small head just visible over the tall grass.

"I don't know Alfred. Are they nice?" Matthew bit his lip nervously. What if they weren't nice people? They were still small, what is the larger countries bullied him?

"Well they're both cool. There's one with big eyebrows and another with the beard, well it's not really a beard. Hey! There they are!" Alfred let go of Matthew's hand and ran towards the two men as fast as he could.

Matthew stayed back and watched from within the grass. It looked like the two men were trying to lure his brother to them. It was a trap? Matthew looked around panicked, then he saw his brother standing happily by the side of a starry-eyed man. His face was bright with triumph and Matthew had to admit he looked very friendly. Suddenly Alfred moved to the other man looking despondently at the ground.

Matthew moved to get a better look. As Alfred had said, he did possess large eyebrows. As Alfred moved to the arms of the man with the large eyebrows Matthew inwardly sighed. His brother was so fickle, he'd hurt the feelings of the other man.

"Hello." Matthew took small steps out of the tall grass. The man looked up.

"Huh? Qui est?" The

* * *

French man looked at Matthew puzzledly.

"Je...etre Canada?"

"Non ma biche. Tu dit, 'Je m'appelle Canada'" He smiled broadly and knelt down so he was at Matthew's hight.

"Je m'appelle Canada!" Matthew smiled in reply to the kind man's words.

"Bon Jour Canada. Je m'appelle France." Francis took off his head and did a short bow. Matthew giggled, so he did make a new friend.

* * *

"France is too busy trying to seduce other countries now, so we haven't talked lately" Matthew looked down at his boots, wiggling his toes inside the stiff plastic.

"It's okay Matthew. Once we get down, the awesome me will find a way so that everyone will notice you!" Gilbert patted his newly found friend on the back.

"Umm, I'm not quite sure that's such a good-"

"Of course it is! Just leave it to me." Gilbert beamed and Matthew sunk lower in his seat.

"Being in the spotlight? That's a bit scary isn't it?"

* * *

Author's Note- Huh? Flashbacks?... I love Flashbacks! You can keep them off cannon and normally nobody notices. Noble flashback how we salute you!

Okay, Fullmetal Alchemist reference taken care of, I have some translations for you! I didn't use bablefish or any online translators so if you actually speak French I'm very sorry.

"Qui Est?"- Who is it?

"Non ma biche, Tu dit "Je m'appelle Canada" - No my dear, you say "My name is Canada."

I don't really think you need me to translate anything else, It's all beginner level french anyway.

Thanks for all the story alerts and everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Matthew looked at his watch anxiously. It was midnight and the last several white snowflakes were dancing down out from the darkness, landing on the ski lift. He looked to Gilbert who was huddled up on his side of the chair. Matthew shivered and rubbed his bare hands together, looking at his fingertips.

They were hard and white, tingling fiercely. Matthew blew on his fingers, feeling the warmth in only for a second before shoving them back into his pockets. He couldn't feel his feet anymore.

"Hey Gilbert." His clear voice breaking the silence. "How are you doing?"

"Im doinfine." Gilbert had his eyes closed and he blearily opened then to look at Matthew. He pouted and slured, "Imm coooold!"

"Shit." Matthew slid closer to Gilbert. "Do you want to put my hat on? It's warmer than yours is."

"Sure." Gilbert's hands fumbled with the buckle for his helmet. Matthew leaned over and helped remove it, frowning at the lack of insulation inside. Jamming the woolen toque on Gilbert' head, Matthew clipped the helmet on his own head.

"Hey, I think it's a good idea if we keep talking."

"Why would we do that? I think we should jump down." Gilbert had a big grin drunkenly plastered over his face. "It will be fun! Russia did it once, he jumped out of an airplane life Fwoosh!" Gilbert flung out his arms and giggled.

"He broke all of his bones!" Matthew squeaked horrified.

"I'm stronger than him, just watch me!" Gilbert clumsily tried to push up the restraining bar Matthew tried to hold the bar down.

"Hey Gilbert!" Matthew shouted frantically.

"Huh?" Gilbert cocked his head groggily.

"I bet I can keep my coat on longer than you can!" Matthew's mind raced. "Yeah, and the loser has to give his coat to the other person."

"You're on!" Gilbert crossed his arms and stared at Matthew.

Several minutes passed and Matthew's eyes darted back and forth nervously. Matthew rubbed his hands together and took a deep breath. He slowly undid the zipper on his coat. His teeth chattered as he pulled the sleeves from his arms until he sat in his hoodie.

"Hey! You took off your coat? I win!" Gilbert shouted in glee and shrugged on the thick coat. Matthew liked his jackets roomy so the coat just fit over top of Gilbert's blue skiing jacket.

"Hey look at me! I'm like a marshmallow!" Gilbert waved his arms and kicked his legs back and forth.

Matthew smiled and shivered in his seat. He could feel the cold wind through his hoodie and he rubbed his hands together. He knew he wouldn't die, nations couldn't die in the normal way humans could. He didn't know about Gilbert though. He wasn't technically still a nation so me might not be able to survive the night freezing in the air.

Matthew might die, but he would come back afterwards...he hoped. In truth, Matthew had never died before. Alfred had done it once, after he had crashed his first fighter plane. Matthew had seen him afterwards when he was still in his casts. When asked about it he had said.

"It wasn't scary. I'm The Hero!" It was never just 'a hero' it was 'The Hero' being killed wouldn't scare him, he was so reckless that if he was human, he would of never made it past the age of six.

"Hey!" Matthew's head jerked up from his reveree.

"Yeah Gilbert?"

"There's a squirrel...in that tree." Gilbert sullenly stared at the squirrel.

"Yes?" Matthew stared at Gilbert worriedly.

"He's annoying me." Gilbert crossed his arms.

"Leave him alone. Don't let him bug you."

"But...But look at him! He's just sitting there in that tree mocking me!" He kicked his legs in anger.

"Why..." Matthew started panicking

"Hey Squirrel! Get your skinney ass over here! I'm going to eat you and turn you into a hat!" Gilbert leaned far out over the edge of the chair. Staring angrily at one of the trees below.

"Whoah! That's not a good idea!" Matthew lunged for Gilbert's waist. Holding him tightly from falling out.

"We could make squirrel tails." Gilbert turned to look down at Matthew.

"That's beaver tails, and they're not real beaver. It's just dough in the shape of a tail!" Matthew pulled Gilbert back so he was sitting down.

"Well that's silly. I'm hungry!"

"Just wait Gilbert." Matthew looked at his watch.

The slopes opened at six, and they would be getting ready at around five, so they had around five hours to go. Five hours in the dark, in the cold, alone.

* * *

Author's Note- No Coat, No skis, No plot line. Don't you love a little aimless filler? I can't believe the amount of story alerts you guys gave me. You're amazing, or as I like to quote, "Super Special Awesome."


	4. Chapter 4

coat. It was so annoying that he couldn't move around. It would be fun to swing around on the seat like on a ride. He started to rock his body back and forth but stopped when he felt a wave of nausea hit him in he head like a hammer.

"I don't feel good!" Gilbert felt sick, hunger was the farthest thing from his mind.

"What's the matter Gilbert?" Gilbert looked over at Matthew. Mildly surprised that he wasn't wearing a lot of clothes for the weather.

"My stomach hurts Matthew!" He leaned back and closed his eyes

"Are you hungry?" He saw Matthew fidget out of the corner of his eye.

"No, I feel like I'm going to be sick! I'm bored!" Gilbert whined he couldn't feel his feet anymore and he swung his legs back and forth making a metallic thunk every couple seconds.

"You know what? When I get off this thing, I'm going to invade America's vital regions...are those in the south? I want to go somewhere warm!"

"It's not always like that here." Matthew spoke softly but Gilbert ignored him continuing to rant.

"I can't feel my feet and I'm bored. I think jumping would be better way to get down!"

"Well perhaps you should go do America if you're so much like him." Matthew muttered sarcastically.

"I don't want to go to America! Don't make me, he's weirder than you are!" Gilbert grabbed onto Matthew's bare hand tightly. Matthew raised his eyebrows at the...compliment? Most people couldn't tell them apart for anything.

* * *

England walked through the hallways of his house quickly buttoning up his shirt.

"Alfred, Alfred you git where are you?" Opening the doors in the hallway leading into spare rooms, closets, Arthur systematiclly looked through the house for America. Doing up his tie he started to pick up his pace.

"Alfred Jones! If you are not in front of me by the count of ten you are grounded!"

Startled by the noise, Matthew peaked his head out of his room. Alfred was getting in trouble again. He tried to duck his head back though when he saw his guardian walk towards him.

"Alfred!" Arthur grabbed Matthew's arm and pulled him out into the hallway. "I have been looking for you for an hour. Put on your suit, we're going out and I will not tolerate being seen with you when you look like some young hooligan. "

"But" Matthew looked around the hall as he was dragged towards the door. He saw a curl of blond hair peeking out from under the couch and he started to protest.

"Don't mumble now." Arthur looked at his watch. "Bloody hell we're already late. Come Alfred, I'll get you a haircut when we get there."

Matthew paled at the thought of cutting his hair off. He was shoved into a carriage and they were off, jolting down the road. Arthur was solely focused on the paper in front of him. Matthew fidgeted nervously in his seat Kumahiro was still in his room and what if he wasn't fed?

"Where are we going?"Matthew looked out the window to see that they were approaching a barbers.

"Getting that mop of hair cut, then we're going to a play so you can get more culture. Shakespeare should do just fine."

Matthew was hustled inside the shop and pushed into a chair. He looked around nervously as a barber came close to him wielding a large pair of scissors. His hair was grabbed by large hands and lifted from his head.

"Ahh, look at these golden locks I'll give you a discount if I may keep the hair, pity these days with all the old men going bald." The barber leered at Matthew while Arthur continued reading his newspaper.

"Very well."

Matthew closed his eyes as he heard the metallic snip of scissors next to his ear. He instead listened to the rustling of paper, his shaky breathing, the sound of carriages rattling down the street. When he opened his eyes, a mirror was held in front of his face. His hair had been shorn away so it resembled England's haircut more than it did his own. Matthew's eyes grew wide and he slid out of the chair, walking towards the door. England followed afterward.

"See, that looks much better. It's very sensible."

Matthew looked at the ground. He wanted to speak up and say that he wasn't America, he was his own person and England couldn't' boss him around anymore.

"England!" Matthew stopped and starred at England angrily.

"Huh? What was that Alfred?" England turned around annoyed.

"I'm not Alfred!" Matthew balled his fists at his side.

"What? Who are you then, are you some sort of street rat? I swear, if Alfred made you come instead of him I will tan both your hides." England grabbed Matthew's Wrist and, turning around, headed back to the house.

"No, I'm Canada!"

* * *

When they had gotten back home, Matthew had returned to invisibility with the sole problem, he was now the identical twin of Alfred. Not that his brother noticed, he was just jumpy since he thought that a ghost was inhabiting England's house. When this was heard by England, his honour was insulted and so he went to 'purge' the house. Matthew was convinced that after being doused with numerous potions and being shouted at, he was the strangest country on the face of the world.

"You don't think I'm weird?" Matthew turned to Gilbert.

"Course not, I know weird and you are not stranger than some. You could be more awesome like me, but no." Gilbert released Matthew's hand and closed his eyes

"Wow thanks, it gets kinda depressing when people mistake me for America." Matthew shoved his hand back in the pocket of his hoodie, opening and closing his numbed fingers.

"No..." Gilbert fixed Matthew with a stare. "I am merely freezing my ass of on this chair. If I were Texas, I might not be so cold. I could get a sunburn."

Matthew laughed, "If you did I'd have to get a picture."

* * *

Author's Note- Oh God I'm so sorry! I'm a week late, and the chapter is extremely random. Hang on and I'll get back to cannon and a regular schedule.

Also, when you're skiing/snowboarding you can work up quite a sweat so some people dress light. However, the minute you stop moving you get really cold again.

P.S. Happy Halloween


	5. Chapter 5

If you were to go up to Matthew and Gilbert while they were stranded on the ski lift and asked

"How are you doing?"

Matthew would reply "I can't feel anything, My hands and feet are tingling, and every thing's numb. I don't know how we're going to make it!

Gilbert would reply "How did you get up here? Get me down! I feel funny!"

With that in mind, lets continue the story. In an attempt to keep Gilbert from falling asleep, Matthew had tried his hardest to keep him awake.

* * *

"Hey Gilbert are you ticklish?" Matthew asked quietly  
"Nooooo" Gilbert drew out his answer  
"Really?" Matthew reached over and started tickling Gilbert's sides  
"Ack No! I said No!" Gilbert squirmed and giggled, trying to push Matthew away, eventually punching Matthew in the face. "Haha, sorry Matthew! Heehee"

* * *

"I spy with my little eye something that is red!" Gilbert cried enthusiastically.  
"Is it...my hoodie?" Matthew sighed.  
"It is! My turn again!" He cried gleefully."I spy with my little eye something that is red!"  
"Is it my hoodie?" Matthew said with mock enthousiasm  
"Yes! You're awesome at this game. Next, I spy something...red!"

* * *

"I'm going on a picnic and I'm bringing Apples." Matthew said as he rubbed his hands together.  
"I'm bringing Wurst?" Gilbert thought for a moment.  
"Sorry Gilbert, you can't come to my picnic." Matthew sighed. "I'm going on a picnic and I'm bringing bananas."  
"Can I bring oatmeal?" Gilbert offered hopefully.  
"No."  
"Hot chocolate?"  
"Close"  
"Baby Photos?"  
"No."  
"Illegal immigrants!"  
"Wh-why would you bring that to a picnic?"  
"Iunno" Gilbert shrugged. "Your picnic is lame. What was the pattern anyway?"  
"Alphabetical." Matthew sighed, head in palms.  
"Gesundheit"

* * *

"I like to eat eat eat, apples and bananas!" Matthew and Gilbert shouted at the top of their lungs. Well, Gilbert shouted. Matthew just spoke at normal volume.

"I like to oat oat oat, opples and banonos!" Their shouts boomed across the hills.

"I like to ate ate ate, aepples and banaynays!" Gilbert stopped shouting and turned to Matthew. "What's the deal with apples and bananas?"

* * *

"Big Booty Big Booty Big Booty! Ohhh, Yeah!"  
"Big booty, number one!"Gilbert clapped his hands in time with the beat  
"Number one big booty." Matthew mumbled  
"Big booty number one!"  
"Number one-" There was a pause  
"OH SNAP!" Gilbert laughed as Matthew's face turned red.  
"Gilbert, this game doesn't work with two people." Matthew complained.

* * *

"Knock Knock!" Gilbert knocked on Matthew's shoulder.  
"Who's there." Matthew groaned.  
"Knock Knock!"  
"Who's there."  
"Knock Knock!"  
"Damn it."  
"What?"  
"Who's there?" Matthew asked, raising his voice again.  
"KNOCK KNOCK!"

* * *

"Gilbert, I'm tired. Leave me alone." Matthew's head rested on his arms, propped on the safety bar.

"I can't stop shaking!" Gilbert's teeth chattered violently and felt his whole body being shaken.

"What?" Matthew raised his head groggily. "Do you need a hug?"

"Yes!" Gilbert leaned over and grabbed Matthew in his arms. "You're so cold!"

Matthew closed his eyes, feeling more and more sleepy. He felt a warm tingling starting to spread across his hands and feet. "No, I fell so warm." he said softly

He felt warmth spreading through him like fire and he sighed in happiness. It had been so long in the cold...now he could take a rest.

"Hey!" Matthew struggled to open his eyes but they remained closed despite the annoying shout coming from far away. "Bruder!"

"What is it West?" Gilbert shouted at the top of his lungs. Matthew stirred slightly at the noise but remained still.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Germany's commanding tone carried up faintly to the skilift.

"I'm stranded on a Ski lift with Canada!" Gilbert began to wave his arms in excitement. "Can you get us down?"

"Yes." Germany groaned and began to trudge down the hill to the lift operating station. "He goes out skiing and doesn't even bother bringing a cellphone with him."

Gilbert turned to Canada and pushed him upright. "We're saved! Germany's here!"

"Who?"

"Germany! And he brought...a helicopter?" Gilbert looked up to see Italy and Japan above them sitting in a helicopter.

"Wow! Germany will be so happy we were able to help him rescue his brother!" Italy leaned dangerously far out of the helicopter, holding a harness

"Hai, I am so glad I was able to use my advanced technology to help him." Japan sat in the cockpit looking down on them.

Italy dangled the rope with a harness attached. He lowered it down until Gilbert could grab it. He stuck his tongue into the cold air in frustration then drew it in as it started to freeze. His numbed fingers had trouble unfastening the clips. Finally, managing to undo the harness, he started putting on Matthew.

"Wake up Matthew." He found no response and continued pulling the straps around the Canadian. "Hello? He's not waking up!" Gilbert shouted up as Matthew was brought into the helicopter.

"What?" Italy shouted over the helicopter's blades. Gilbert sat and waited for his turn to get rescued. In a minute, the harness was passed to Gilbert. He started the dificult process again. Opening the buckles, shifting his body, closing the buckles. His fingers could barely move and he just felt so tired.

"Okay!" Gilbert shouted weakly. He felt himself being carried away, up into the clouds. He got inside and was overwhelmed by the feeling of warmth inside the small cabin. Yawning, he sat in his seat, shedding his extra mittens and jacket.

"Hey Japan, it worked!" Italy popped into the front seat with Japan

"Very good Italy, I told you my plan was perfect." The helicopter lurched and started flying away

"Should we get Germany now?" Gilbert's eyelids felt so heavy

"I have already called him. He will meet us back at our base." He looked over at Matthew's unconscious form

"But I'm hungry, can I make pasta?" He fell asleep, the throbbing of the motor carrying him off.

* * *

Gilbert awoke the next day to find himself in his brother's spare room. His body tingled all over and his joints felt incredibly stiff. He blinked once, twice then sat up straight. What in the hell had happened yesterday? He got out of bed and opened the window, to be met with a giant ladder. He stuck his head into the cool morning air to see that the ladder was not just big, it was huge. Silver and tall as...a skyscraper, it was leaning against Germany's house.

"West! Where did this ladder come from? Russia?" Gilbert shouted to his brother who was in the garden, tossing a stick to his dogs.

"Huh? America brought it. He says he invented the world's tallest ladder. A fan girl gave it to him." Germany turned back around and ruffled the ears of a dog.

"Oh." Gilbert looked up again. Then he turned around to go make himself some breakfast. When he reached the kitchen he saw Canada, sitting at the table eating a doughnut.

"Hello." Gilbert walked over to Matthew.

"Hello Gilbert, how are you doing?" Matthew chewed on the doughnut sadly

He grabbed himself some cereal "Umm good. What are you eating?"

"A doughnut." Matthew finished one and reached for another from the box

"Is that Canadian?" Gilbert sat at the table with his bowl and snagged a doughnut from the box.

"Not Anymore. It's Swiss." Matthew stared at it sadly. Gilbert looked at the doughnut with a raised eyebrow then shrugged, eating it whole.

"How are you feeling?" Gilbert looked at Matthew's hands that were a pale white

"I'm actually pretty good. Countries heal fast." There was an awkward silence where only their eating could be heard.

"Umm listen." Gilbert put down his spoon. "I only vaguely remember what happened yesterday and it kinda sucked."

"Oh, yeah." Matthew said quietly. "Sorry about that, it was my-"

"Lets go next week." Gilbert said firmly

"What?" Matthew looked at Gilbert incredulously. Was he brain damaged?

"I'm not letting any chair get the better of me! Lets go again, same place, perhaps not the exact same time." Gilbert looked at Matthew smiling proudly, begging slightly with his eyes.

"Sure, I mean yes! Yes that sounds..." Matthew found his tongue tied in knots from happieness

"Awesome?"

* * *

Author's Note- It's over! I can take a bit of a break now. I also have some explaining to do now.

The games- Common kids games (where I live) sorta like day camp things you learn

"They're Swiss" - Canada's trademark coffee/doughnut store is exporting it's famous doughnuts so they're made in switzerland, frozen and then shipped to Canada. Canadians are upset as their signature 'canadian' store isn't really canadian anymore.


End file.
